A Twist of Fate
by Inuyasha8090
Summary: i dont really want to ruin the fanfic, but the couples explains it all! SanInu and later on, KagMir
1. A Twist Of Fate

A Twist of Fate chapter 1  
  
Hey there! Its Inu-kun teaming up with MoonWolf to write this fanfic! She and I have been friends for a while and have written numerous fanfics together. Here is one that we decided to write because it would be a little interesting! here we go!  
  
It was a bright, sunny day in Feudal Japan, and the sun rose to greet 5 weary travelers. Four of them were asleep, a kitsune, a dog demon, a human girl, and a monk. Another human girl sat by a river with her feet in it, humming quietly to herself. She appeared to be blissfully unaware of her surroundings and deep in her own thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to awake. He looked around, then notices Sango was missing. He quickly picked up her scent and joined her by the river. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" He looked down at her. "You were the only one awake, and I caught your scent." He sat down next to her. She looked at him, smiled a bit, then turned to watch the sunrise.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" he asked her. She blinked, not taking her eyes off the rapidly brightening horizon. "Just...thinking," she replied. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the girl sitting next to him. He stared for a while until he was jerked out of his thoughts by Shippou's voice. "Hey, Kagome!" Shippou called. "Where's Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around for a bit, then decided not to make anything of it. For some reason, he wanted to sit by Sango. He had no idea why. The sunrise also had seemed to calm him. He was lost in his thought again. "Inuyasha?" Sango said, looking at him. His eyes looked a bit distant. "Inuyasha!" She called again. That seemed to bring him out of his thoughs. He looked at her. "What is it?!" Sango sighed. I just wanted to know why you are always so distant from everybody.."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. That was not at all what he had expected. He decided he didn't want Sango to know anything about him along those lines just yet. "What's it to you? It's not like it's any of your business anyways!" he snapped. Sango frowned and walked off silently.  
  
THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! hope ya liked it! please stay tuned for the next coupla chapters and please review! 


	2. twist of fate chap 2

Hey there! Welcome to chapter 2 of A Twist of Fate. Don't forget to review your thoughts on the fanfic. And just to let you know how were writing this, we are taking turns writing chapters so its alot more fun for the both of us.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree while the others were taking a rest. He was deep in his thought again. He reviewed what had happened earlier that day, but didn't know why. 'I thought I should have felt this way over Kagome.. but my feelings are changing a bit.. I don't feel like I used to around her, but I don't like Sango either..or I don't think I do..' He went over his thoughts over and over, watching Sango sleep.  
  
Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, and Inuyasha felt calmed by her presence. A wisp of her ebony hair fell over her face and he had the sudden urge to brush it away. He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by the voice of a certain monk. "Do you like her, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree by the monks voice. "Keh, what do you want monk?!" Inuyasha barked at Miroku. "I was just noticing you were watching Lady Sango, and I asked if you liked her." Miroku asked. "Whats it to you?!" Inuyasha snapped again. "Nothing really, I was just wondering.." Miroku said as he walked off. After Miroku was out of sight, Inuyasha quickly looked over to Sango to see if she'd heard the conversation. She didn't. He continued to gaze at her. He was lost in thought again as he gazed at her sleeping.  
  
She stirred in her sleep. Inuyasha stood up and jumped out of the tree. He went for a long walk and thought about everything he was feeling. When he returned, everybody had awoken and Kagome and sango were cooking dinner. Shippo sat munching happily on a chocolate bar.  
  
He jumped up and sat in his tree again, waiting for dinner to be cooked. He tried to avoid Sango as much as he could, because of how he was feeling. He had no idea what he was feeling, but tried not to think of it as love. He was watching her sit by the fire. He watched her eyes lit up by the fire as he got lost in his thought once again. Sango looked up, and noticed that she was being watched by Inuyasha. She felt a bit weird being watched by him when she noticed that he had that distant look in his eyes again. She studied him over and felt herself blush. She noticed this, and quickly looked away.  
  
WELL NOW, that was a lovely chapter wasnt it? please stay tuned and keep reading! we will try to make it as long as possible, so keep reading! 


	3. twist of fate chap 3

OK!! THIRD CHAPTER! please r&r as we keep providing you with chapters..YEAH ok just read.  
  
Sango stood up and walked along the side of a river. The moon was high in the sky and it glinted off the water. She hoped nobody would wake up and worry about her. 'I wouldn't have left,' she thought, 'but I need some time to myself..' Kirara followed her closely, pausing only to sip from the river or chase fireflies.  
  
Inuyasha awoke, feeling something was out of place. He looked down at everyone. They were all sleeping except for one. He got up. He quickly picked up Sango's scent that seemed to be playing with his nose, and followed it. He hopped from tree to tree until Sango came into the clearing. He hopped out of the tree onto the ground in front of her.  
  
She gasped a little. "Inuyasha! You scared the hell out of me.." He laughed a little. "Geez, you scare too easily. How'd you face all those demons?" Sango looked a bit miffed at this, which may be why she changed the subject. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I could ask you the same question, Sango," he replied.  
  
They sat by the river bank, looking at the moons reflection in the water after they cleared everything up. "Sango, what do you think will happen after we kill Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, a bit soft. Sango didn't speak for a bit. Then she finally spoke up. "I don't know..I hope we do soon though.." She said. Inuyasha nodded, as he watched the water. He felt calm around her. He didn't know why, just like all the other feelings. But she seemed to calm him. He continued to gaze at the water.  
  
"A Demon Slayer? Goodness, Inuyasha. At least that Kagome woman had looks." Inuyasha jumped up. "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Sango blinked and narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. "Well, I smelled your scent, Inuyasha, and decided to come looking for you." said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sango blinked as she tried to figure out what had happened as the two kept arguing. "Sesshoumaru you bastard! Why is any of this your business?!" Inuyasha barked at his older brother. Sesshoumaru just smirked. "You are just like father. Always having a weak spot for humans." Sesshoumaru said, chuckling lightly. "Why don't you just get the hell away from us?! We have nothing in your interest anyways!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru chuckled, and walked off.  
  
Sango stood and walked back to camp silently. Inuyasha blinked and sighed. 'I hope what that ass said didn't get to her,' he thought. He decided to sleep by the river, as the sound of the water flowing and churning was calming. As he closed his eyes, he slipped into a dream.   
  
~*~ Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on a river bank. His ear twitched. A beautiful tune, sweet and sultry, filled his ears. The lyrics were soothing and made his eyelids droop. Someone came into view, but he couldn't make out who it was. He suddenly felt calm. All he wanted to do then was be with that person. Nothing else. The person became a bit clearer, and he could see that she was wearing a purplish kimono. Suddenly he realized who it was.  
  
Inuyasha awoke to find that Sango had indeed came and sat next to him by the river. "You awake, Inuyasha?" Sango said. Inuyasha nodded sleepily. He looked at the suns reflection in the water.  
  
Sango smiled. "Well, Kagome was looking for you. You better go before she gets worried about you." Inuyasha blinked and stood up. "Alright," he said. He padded silently back to camp, all the while wondering about his dream.  
  
Kagome sat on the ground, a worried look plastered on her face. She looked up and saw Inuyasha coming into the clearing and threw her arms around him "Inuyasha! I was so worried!" she cried. Then she looked up at him. "....DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" she hollered into his face.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree again. He had wondered about his dream and wondered why he didn't feel calmed when Kagome had thrown her arms around him. His feelings were mixed up right now. He sat in his tree in a daze, thinking about all that had happened, and of course, Sango.  
  
FUN CHAPTER. probably our longest yet! well, stay tuned for chapter 4! 


	4. twist of fate chap 4

HEY THERE.... no authors notes today...JUST READ!  
  
Sango sat stoking the fire while Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had gone in search of food. She glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled. 'He looks so cute like that... Like a small puppy..' she thought. Her face turned pink and red at the thought. Inuyasha opened one eye and cocked his head. "What are you looking at?" he demanded.   
  
Sango had looked away when Inuyasha had spoken to her. "N-nothing!" She said a bit shaken from the suprise. She continued to poke at the fire, and eventually ended up thinking about Inuyasha. She wanted to know about him. She wanted to be around him and confort him when he was feeling not trusted. She suddenly realized. 'Do I have feelings for Inuyasha?!'  
  
She blinked. 'No,' she told herself. "Ah," said a voice in her head. "Don't lie." She sighed quietly. 'I DO like Inuyasha..Dammit,' she thought. 'Kagome-chan will be upset if anything happened between us...Not that it ever would..' Sango layed back against a rock and sighed again.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had the same thing happening. 'I don't like Sango..I can't like Sango.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Don't lie to yourself, you like her! I don't! I can't! What would Kagome think?' He argued with himself. 'Kagome doesn't matter! Its what you feel!' Inuyasha started beating himself up inside. 'I don't know.. I guess I do love Sango..' Inuyasha thought and decided to leave it at that.  
  
Sango fell asleep, her hair falling over her face.  
  
~*~ Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Sango strolled through a village and closed her eyes. She ran into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said and looked up. "Oh, hello Inuyasha," she said. He looked down on her and smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Inuyasha?" a voice asked. He let go of Sango and walked over to the figure where the voice had come from. "Kagome," he said, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and smiled.  
  
~*~End Dream Sequence~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and blinked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she slept.  
  
Sango awoke to find Inuyasha right next to her, holding her in a light embrace. She blushed immediately. Inuyasha knew that she had woken up because of her breathing but didn't want to let go. "I-Inuyasha..what are you doing?" Sango said a bit nervous. Inuyasha spoke up. "You were crying in your sleep.." He said a bit soft. Sango didn't want Inuyasha to let go. Inuyasha didn't feel any resistance from her so he decided to stay like this until Kagome got back.  
  
Sango snuggled her head into Inuyashas chest. He decided he liked her there. It was almost as if she fit there like a puzzle piece. Kagome walked into the clearing and saw them. She gasped and backed up. Her eyes welled up with tears and she turned and ran so as not to show them that she was upset. 


	5. twist of fate chap 5

HEY THERE! well now, wasnt that last chapter a bit intense?! Well now, this chapter should be good. ok here we go!  
  
Kagome sat by the river, her eyes filled with tears as they streamed down her cheeks. She felt like her heart had been shattered, but she didn't know why. Sure she had seen Sango and Inuyasha, but she thought she didn't have those feelings for Inuyasha. She sighed, as she dried her eyes and thought about what she had seen.  
  
Sango looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair, not really aware he was doing it. He caught himself and stopped. Sango reached up and scratched behind his ears and he grinned. "You're weird," he said. She burst out laughing. "I just figured, you're a dog hanyou..." she said.  
  
A bit later Kagome had decided to come back. She hoped that she wouldn't find the two like that again, and thankfully she didn't. Sango was sitting by the fire, and Inuyasha was up in his tree, sleeping. Kagome put on her best fake smile and walked over to the fire and sat down next to Sango. Sango looked up and smiled. "Hello Kagome, where have you been?"  
  
Kagome smiled again. "I've been out for a walk...and..and..." she burst into tears. "What's wrong, Kagome Chan?" Sango asked. "I saw you with Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Oh, Kagome, I..I..." Sango said. Kagome turned heel and ran out into the woods. Sango stared at the fire.  
  
Kagome sat there crying her eyes out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Sango came up behind her. "Kagome-chan..I'm sorry...." Sango said softly. Kagome stopped crying, and turned to face Sango. "No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be the one crying when you and Inuyasha feel like that for eachother.." Kagome said a bit shakily. Sango looked at her a bit stunned then laughed lightly. "Kagome, Inuyasha saw me crying so he only wanted to comfort me. You know how he is with girls crying." Kagome nodded as she dried her eyes.  
  
"Why were you crying, Sango?" she asked. "I'm not sure..I think it was a dream..." Sango replied. "Oh..." said Kagome. Miroku walked up to them. "Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, Inuyasha and I are going to the market. We will most likely return within the hour." "Alright, Miroku," Sango said and smiled. Miroku walked out of the clearing they were in, and Sango stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.  
  
After Inuyasha and Miroku had returned, they all had dinner. Miroku sat by Sango of course, but Sango kept scooting closer to Inuyasha, claiming that she didn't want to sit by the perverted monk. After their meal, Sango got up, and walked over to Inuyashas tree to sleep. Nobody decided to comment on where she was sleeping even though she almost never slept under Inuyashas tree. Inuyasha smiled at her as she fell asleep.  
  
WELL NOW. wasnt that a sweet chapter? stay tuned for 6. 


	6. twist of fate chap 6

WELL NOW. this chapter looks like a good one. lets read, shall we?  
  
The next morning, everybody set off in search of the next shikon shard. Inuyasha kept stealing glances at Sango, which made Kagome a bit suspicious. Kirara pranced around, chasing butterflies. Shippou sat in Kagome's bike basket and ate chocolate.  
  
They walked down the path, Sango getting a bit closer to Inuyasha by the minute. Kagome started to notice this because Sango started at the front, and ended at the back right next to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. She knew Sango liked Inuyasha, but she didn't mind it. The one thing she didn't know was that Inuyasha liked Sango. She thought about this until they got to town.  
  
Shippo sat on Kirara's back and sang a little nonsense song as they walked to town. Sango hadn't noticed how close she had ended up to Inuyasha, but she didn't mind. She sort of liked being next to him. Shippou yawned and sang a little more. It was a sort of lazy day, so they walked rather slow.  
  
When they got to town, they all decided to split up and ask people if they had heard anything on the shikon shard. Shippo and Kagome headed off in one direction, while Miroku headed in another. Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Well, I guess that leaves just us.." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded, and they walked off together.   
  
They walked silently for a while. Sango stepped on something and jumped. "OW!" she cried. She looked at what she had picked up and blinked. "How strange..." she said, and handed it to Inuyasha. "It's not everyday you just find a jewel shard laying on the ground." Inuyasha looked at it and smiled. "It shines just like her eyes...." he thought.  
  
They soon came to the edge of town, and decided to head into the forest since they had already found a shikon shard. They found a good place to sit down and rest. Sango sat right next to Inuyasha, with butterflies in her stomache. 'You should tell him now how you feel!' Sango heard a voice in her head. 'Nobody is around, and he is right next to you!' She thought to herself. She argued for a little while, then just decided to let her actions take over. She leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
He looked down and blinked. "Whats up?" he asked. She smiled up at him. 'Well,' said the voice. 'It's now or never...' "Inuyasha?" she said. "Yes?" he said. "I um....I um..."she stuttered. "Iloveyouinuyasha!"she blurted out.   
  
He stared at her for a minute. He couldn't believe the luck he had. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a light embrace. Sango was stunned. She couldnt believe it. She continued to rest her head against his shoulder, blushing a bit.  
  
WELL NOW! sango has expressed her true feelings, and so has inuyasha! how will kagome react when she finds out? stay tuned for the next chater of A Twist of Fate! (i feel like that dragon ball z announcer..) 


	7. twist of fate chap 7

A Twist Of Fate chap. 7  
  
Heya! Welcome back! It's been hectic trying to write this chapter so I hope you like it!  
  
MirokuHoushi - Yeah, we have been thinking of what we could do to make Kagome happy, but our most unlikely even is turning Inuyasha into a pimp, which is unlikely to happen! Don't worry, we'll figure it out! Kdogg281 - yeah, I haven't ever seen an Inu/San fic at all, thats why we decided to write one.  
  
Sango snuggled her head into the hanyou's chest. Her face rubbed against the soft red fabric of his kimono, and she sighed contentedly. Inuyasha ran his fingers through her silky black hair, thinking about how right Sango felt there with him.  
  
A thought ran through Inuyasha's mind just then about Kagome. He suddenly started to feel bad for her, he knew how she felt about him. About how she wanted to stay with him, be by his side forever (EPISODE 48 MAN, GREATEST EPISODE EVER!) and how much it would crush her. He shook his head, then lowered it to Sango's hair, taking in her sweet scent to wash away the bad images. He would work out things later.  
  
Sango sighed again. Her thoughts were on Kagome as well. Her friend had often confided in her about how she felt about Inuyasha. Was she being a traitor? How would Kagome feel about this? Sango sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to think. But before she knew it, she was asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
A few hours later, after Inuyasha had carried her back and met up with the rest of the group, saying how they had found a demon in the woods and fought it, getting the shikon shard, then decided to take a little break, they all headed back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha carrying the sleeping Sango, and had no idea what went on, smiled at the thought of Inuyasha being nice for a change. He had a sneer on his face, a coverup for enjoying carrying Sango back.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku walked along, thinking hard. He was, he hated to admit it, seriously jealous of Inuyasha. He got to carry Sango, and was sneering about it. This, he had decided long ago, was not just another tiny crush because Sango was pretty. No, he had decided that he someday planned to marry Sango, if she ever decided to forgive him for all that groping. Now he feared that she was drifting out.  
  
When they arrived at Kaede's hut, Inuyasha had very gently set Sango down, made a bed for her and set her on that. Kagome smiled again at Inuyasha being nice, still having no idea. She walked over to Inuyasha and smiled at him, whispering so only his doggy ears could hear, "You're being nice lately.." Inuyasha smiled at her, trying to diverse any suspicion away from him, then walked over to his corner and sat down.  
  
Kaede noticed that Inuyasha WAS being extraordinarily nice to Sango, and she also noticed what was going on. She hoped Kagome wouldn't be hurt. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Whatever shall come shall come...'  
  
Alright now, wasn't that just an awsome chapter?! Kaede knows now! What will Inuyasha do to clear things up? What about Miroku?! All of this in the next......who knows of ATOF!!!!! 


	8. twist of fate chap 8

A Twist Of Fate 8  
  
Hey, and welcome to another chapter of ATOF!! Sorry we haven't been posting chapters lately, we're going to try to focus more on it for a while, since alot of people seem to like it. Remember, post your reviews if you have any questions that relate to Inuyasha, ATOF, or us. Thank you.  
  
The next day was basically a relaxing day, since there were no demon fightings, no shikon shard reports, or anything like that. Inuyasha sat in his tree thinking about how he would get this straight with Kagome, when Sango showed up. She looked up at him and called out "Hey, Inuyasha! I was going to go to my village, since it's a day of commemeration that we had, and I wanted you to come." Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, nodding.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome. "Kagome? It's a day of commemoration that we had in my old village. Inuyasha and I are going to go there. We should be back by tomorrow, ok?" Kagome nodded. She then blinked and looked quizzically at Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha realized it was time for some quick thinking. "I'm going to protect her, just in case. It wouldn't be good for her to go by herself all that way. And it'll be a good chance to get some shikon shards, too, if there are any along the way." Kagome grinned at them and nodded again. "Ok! Have fun!" she said chirpily.  
  
After they were out of sight, flying on Kirara, of course, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango. She grinned at him. "That was some quick thinking, Inuyasha." He grinned back, then sighed. "I still don't know how I'm going to set things straight with Kagome though.." Sango looked at him with a straight face. "Yeah, I forgot about Kagome-chan." She sighed. "We'll think of something.." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
The afternoon passed by quickly. The sun was just beginning to set when they reached Sango's old village. After taking a quick look around and Sango praying at her fellow demon slayers graves, they started to head back to camp. Inuyasha frowned. "Sango? Would you like me to hold you on Kirara? That way you can go to sleep..." he said. Sango sighed gently. "There IS a village nearby that we could go to..."  
  
She smiled, then yawned. "No, I'd like to camp out for tonight, if thats fine with you." He nodded, and they landed on the ground. Inuyasha gathered up a bunch of leaves, then made a bed, setting Sango down on it. He took off the top of his 'kimono' (. sorry, I'm out of it, and i cant remember what its called at the moment), setting it on Sango. He gathered up some more leaves, putting them in a pile. He then took out his tetsusaiga, and running his claws along it to cause sparks, he got a fire going. They would return in the morning..  
  
Okay, so they decided to camp out for the night. ^_^ Aw, Inuyasha's so sweet, aint he?! Well, I guess that does it for this chapter of ATOF! Tune in for the next chapter! 


	9. twist of fate chap 9

Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...Me and da other person have been sorta busy and haven't had time. Anyways, I just saw the second Inuyasha movie, and just remembered that his 'kimono' is the Robe of the Fire Rat. ^_^;;; Anyways, keep posting, and ask questions if you like, and I will try to answer them. Thanks.  
  
~!~  
  
Sango awoke at sunrise again and looked around blearily. She held a hand to her mouth and yawned, standing up slowly. She looked over to Inuyasha and smiled at him. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping...' she thought, walking over to him. A soft breeze blew and ruffled her bangs as she kneeled down next to him and brushed a bit of his hair out his face. Inuyasha opened his eyes, startling Sango.  
  
She fell back, then looked at him, laughing softly. "You startled me!" She crossed her legs. Inuyasha chuckled slightly, sitting up and crawling over, wrapping his arms around her. "I just wish I could scare youkai that easily." He chuckled again. Kirara laid in the background, sleeping still. Sango grabbed his arms lightly, looking up at him. So when should we start heading for my village? Inuyasha grinned. "I'd like to stay here for a little while longer." She nodded, smiling.  
  
She stared up into his amber eyes for a long while, lost in her thoughts. She decided right then and there that, for sure, she loved him and wanted to be with him. She suddenly felt guilty about Kagome, but tried not to let it get to her. Kagome would understand...wouldn't she? She sighed and reached up one hand and petted his ear, smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes. He liked it when people pet his ears. Well, not just anyone, but special people. He opened his eyes again, seeing some guilt in Sango's eyes, and sighed. "Thinking about Kagome?" She nodded. "Kagome-chan just seems to like you...I don't want to hurt my best friend.." Inuyasha nodded this time. "We'll think of something to do for her when we tell her." He smiled. "She'll be fine." Sango smiled. "You're so cute, Inuyasha" She giggled lightly, petting him some more.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes again, a small smile playing on his lips. Sango grinned at him. Every time her fingers touched his ears, they'd twitch. Inuyasha let out a low growl, involuntarily of course. His eyes shot open and he blushed furiously, smiling sheepishly at Sango.  
  
Sango blinked. "Whats wrong, Inuyasha?" He smiled with a sweatdrop, shaking his head. "N-nothing." She shrugged, smiling and kissing him softly. "You're so cute." Inuyasha blushed lightly again, smiling and hugging her. "We should get going." She nodded, and the both got on the transformed Kirara, heading off.  
  
~!~  
  
Well, that was a chapter. Hope you liked it. Seems like Inuyasha and Sango are getting along! But what about Kagome, how is she? Maybe we should find out by reading on.... 


	10. twist of fate chap 10

Welcome back to ATOF! Not a lot to say, so lets get into it.  
  
!  
  
Kagome sighed to herself. Inuyasha and Sango had left 4 hours before, and she felt very uneasy about it. There was definitely something going on there. She stood up and walked down a path to pick up some water from a nearby stream, and, lost in her thoughts, tripped on a rock. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a brief visit to her friend, the ground, when she felt her lips brush against someone elses. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a very startled looking Miroku, who had been walking down the path at the time.  
  
Kagome looked up at the person who had caught her, only to be looking at Miroku. She smiled. "Oh, thank yo---"She stopped, suddenly feeling a curious hand on her thigh. She clenched her fist, a bit pissed off now, and gave the monk a smack he would never forget. He fell to the ground, swirly eyed. She glared down at him. 'I can't believe him! Two seconds after I fall on him and he already gropes me.' Kagome thought angrily as she walked off.  
  
Miroku stood up quickly afterwards. "Lady Kagome, wait! I'm sorry!" he cried, running after her. He caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." He said softly, looking genuinely sorry.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, seeing his sorriness in his eyes, smiled softly and nodded. She continued to walk, Miroku beside her. She looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha and Sango should be back soon." Kagome noted. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. She sighed, walking on with Miroku, who kept his hands to himself the rest of the day.  
  
!Meanwhile!  
  
Sango hugged him and rubbed her face against his back and sighed contentedly. She felt slightly guilty because she didn't want this trip back to end, then because she would have to stop hugging Inuyasha, and frankly didn't want to. She felt perfectly wonderful right where she was.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sun. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. He got up, looking down at her. "I think we should start heading back. It'll be dark soon." Sango nodded, getting up and folding her blanket back up, putting it into a cubbord inside a little shack. Kirara transformed, and Inuyasha walked beside Sango as she prayed one last time, and they were off.  
  
!  
  
Hm..Looks like the storyling is thickening. Better keep reading on and find out what happens when Inuyasha gets back. And it seems that Kagome is starting to get attached to Miroku, doesn't it? Well, the next chapter should be very interesting. 


End file.
